Outta my head!
by RainDropsAndLollypops
Summary: Edward can read Bella's mind. She's had enough of him reading her thoughts and gives him a pice of her mind infront of the Cullens! Very OOC!


Bella swan sat in her room reading a copy of Wuthering Heights. Edward sat across from her at her computer. "_I wonder what I should make Charlie for dinner tonight." _She thought to herself. "Lasagne and chips." Edward said to her, looking over his shoulders.

"Edward. I know you can read my mind now for some strange reason. But stop reading my thoughts for a few minutes." Bella said kind of annoyed. Ever since they had gotten back from Italy, Edward can read Bella mind and it was getting on her nerves.

"Okay dear. But it's fun. You have a strange yet imaginative mind." He said with a small shrug.

"Hey! That was one time." She shouted.

"One time of Lemon flavoured Chipmunks coming to eat all of Emmett's cotton swabs!" Edward laughed.

"_I'll show him lemon chipmunks." _She thought evilly to herself.

"And what will these chipmunks do to me?" Edward asked curiously.

"Edward! Get out of my head!" She moaned. "Come on, we should go and see Alice she said she wanted to see me." Bella said standing up. "Okay. I promise not to read your head anymore." He said laughing.

Edward followed her down the stairs and opened the door for her. Before she reached it the phone rang. "Hello?" She said into the phone. "Bells? It's me." Charlie said tiredly.

"I won't be home for dinner later. Some kids are acting up in town. There's spare money on the counter for a pizza." He said. "It's okay dad. I was heading to Edwards now anyway. Alice wants to see me." Bella said in a less cheerful voice. '_Alice wants to do a make-over on the human!" _She thought glumly.

"I won't let her near you." Edward said from the door. Bella glared at him.

"Okay Bells. I'll see you when I get home." Charlie said.

"Bye dad." Bella said and hung up.

"Edward Cullen. Get out of my head!" She fumed before walking out of the door. Halfway down the steps she slipped and fell.

"Oomph." Bella rubbed her butt as she leaned against Edwards Volvo.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but she put her hand up. "Don't. Say. It" She said through her teeth as she got into the car.

Edward closed his mouth and got into the car and started the engine. Bella looked out the window lost in her thoughts.

Edward drove down the road and zoomed towards his house. _"I wonder if Jake still has my motorcycle. He could still give me riding lessons." _She thought, chewing her bottom lip.

"Not going to happen." Edward said pulling into the driveway of his house.

"Get out of my head!" Bella said getting out of the car and storming towards the house.

Before she could reach for the handle the door opened to reveal Carlisle. Bella still had a small scowl on her face. "Hello Carlisle." She said when he stood aside to let her in.

"Hello Bella. What's wrong with you?" He asked frowning slightly. "Ask him. He's in my head again!" She fumed.

"Edward! Stay out of Bella's head. What has she ever done to you?" Esme said appearing beside Carlisle.

"She was going to set lemon Chipmunks on me!" Edward said sniggering slightly. "And asked the dog to give her more riding lessons." He said.

"That's Bella's choice." Esme said. "Thank you Esme." Bella said when Edward was silent.

Bella walked over to Emmett. "Hey Emmett!" She said happily. "Hey danger magnet!" He replied equally as happy as Bella. "_I'm not a complete danger magnet." _She thought biting her nails.

"Yeah you are." Edward said to her while he was at his piano. "EDWARD!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

Bella's popped out of her head. She stood up and walked over to him. Music started playing in the background as Alice walked down with a huge smile on her face.

_**(What?)  
**__**Is that all you got to say?  
(What? What?)  
You're rubbing me the wrong way  
(See your lips moving)  
**__**But I don't catch a word you say  
(Shut up your chatter)  
I need for you to go away**_

Bella poked Edward in the chest hard. He stood up, a shock expression on his face.

_**And all I hear is ay ya ya ya ya  
You're talking way too much  
I can't even hear me now  
All your noise is messing with my head  
You're in my head  
Get outta my head**_

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sniggered at Edward as his face was contorted into fear and shock. Bella poked him again.

_**Outta my, outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
That's what I said**_

"Bella?" Edward said slowly. Bella put her hand up and poked him again. Her face full of fury.

_**(What?)  
You looking at me for huh?  
(Show me)  
Respect or I will show you the door  
(Get out the door)**_

Esme and Carlisle looked on at the scene with amused faces.

_**(Lately)  
I've got a problem with the way that you behave  
(You're too much)  
And all your questions don't leave me no time for me, ha ha ha  
And all I hear is ay ya ya ya ya  
You're talking way too much  
I can't even hear me now  
All your noise is messing with my head  
You're in my head  
Get outta my head**_

_**Outta my, outta my headWant you outta my headOutta my, outta my headGet outta my headOutta my, outta my headWant you outta my headOutta my, outta my head**_

"Never knew she had it in her." Emmett laughed to Rose and Alice.

_**And all I hear is ay ya ya ya ya  
You're talking way too much  
I can't even hear me now  
All your noise is messing with my head  
You're in my headGet outta my head  
All your opinions keep them to yourself  
Just let me think so I can hear myself  
Wouldn't it be nice if I could just go solo, take the day off?  
I'd be alright if you would leave me to it, back the f*** out  
Ay ya ya ya ya  
You're talking way too much  
You tell me one more time how I should live  
I swear I'll bite your head off  
I am who I am and I can't be no one else  
You got nothing left to say  
Keep your comments to yourself  
Awww!**_

Bella poked Edward again. She pushed him up against his piano and scowled.

_**Outta my, outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head**_

_**And all I hear is ay ya ya ya ya  
You're talking way too much  
I can't even hear me now  
All your noise is messing with my head  
You're in my head  
Get outta my head!**_

Bella finished her random, angry singing breakout and started breathing heavily. Clearly out of breathe.

Everyone in the room stared at Bella amused before bursting out in fits of laughter. "Finished?" Edward asked her. "Yes. But I swear to god. Get outta my head!" She said slowly.

"Fine. I'm getting out of your head." He said seriously. "_For now anyway." _He finished, laughing in his head.


End file.
